


Renaissent tous mes désespoirs

by Nelja



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukiko laisse Rei se prosterner à ses pieds, parfois, mais il y a d'autres choses qu'elle ne lui accordera jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissent tous mes désespoirs

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Ryoko Ikeda. Le titre et la citation du début sont respectivement de Verlaine et Musset.

_Non, je n'étais pas née pour ce bonheur suprême,  
De mourir dans vos bras et de vivre à vos pieds_

Et pourtant, même si elles n'ont pas su mourir ensemble, parfois Fukiko-sama laisse sa soeur s'étendre à ses pieds, comme une mouette immaculée qui a préféré l'esclavage au monde entier.

Rei se recroqueville près de son fauteuil, et si elle ose parler sans autorisation, si elle ose bouger, alors Fukiko s'en ira, tout simplement. Ne me suis pas, dira-t-elle, et Rei restera là, le coeur battant, pendant des heures, attendant qu'elle revienne. Alors elle essaie juste de sentir sa chaleur si proche et d'accorder sa respiration à la sienne.

Quand Fukiko la laisse parler, elle la remercie pour ces fragments d'intimité, ces ombres de contact, et son coeur est sincère, mais il n'en saigne pas moins. Ce n'est pas assez, jamais.

Parfois, pourtant, Fukiko se rappelle qu'elle est là, son esclave soumise, l'appelle-t-elle, sa fleur foulée aux pieds, et de jouer de ses petits pieds sur son corps, de faire naître en elle mille étincelles d'adoration, et parfois elle lui laisse, à coups de langue, rendre hommage à ses orteils blancs.

Il lui arrive même de se daigner se pencher sur elle ; de lui réciter des litanies d'humiliations qui sont douces parce qu'elles sont des marques de possession, ma chose, mon jouet.

Elle la touchera de ses jolis ongles roses, aussi tranchants que les éclats de son coeur. Elle marquera sa peau de lunules rouges qui, lorsque le sang perle, deviennent lunes pleines, pour que Rei puisse encore les regarder avec fascination quand Fukiko se lassera de sa présence.

Je te hais, lui murmurera-t-elle, je te hais, petite soeur, sur un ton si tendre que, l'espace d'un instant, Rei pourra croire qu'elle lui dit je t'aime, et Fukiko lui accorde cela si rarement, elle le veut avec la force de mille soleils incandescents.

Ce n'est pas assez, pourtant ; ce n'est jamais assez.


End file.
